


Alisa Ayase Is Not A Happy Camper

by Eli_Ayase



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Ayase/pseuds/Eli_Ayase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beep beep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alisa Ayase Is Not A Happy Camper

Both Ayase sisters really hated camping. They would complain and complain every time they were in the car to go to the campsite, even though they were both teenaged. The elder, Eli, especially hated camping. Unlike her sister, Alisa, Eli was scared of the dark, and usually slept with a night light. However, Alisa was not a happy camper at all. She hated getting dirty and muddy, and she'd once lost a good pair of fur lined boots to mud. 

"Are we there yet?"  
"I wanna go home.."  
"It's too hot!"  
"It's too cold!"

Their mother just ignored their cries to turn back and kept on driving into the night. As soon as they reached the campsite, it was dark and raining. The light inside of the car was on, however, and Ms Ayase turned around to tell the unusually quiet girls they had arrived.

"Eli, Alisa, we're--"

She trailed off, smiling at the sight she saw. Eli and Alisa were clinging to each other, fast asleep in the back of the car. She didn't want to wake them, so she pitched the tent by herself.


End file.
